Rebel at Heart
by Rachel.Elizabeth.Potter
Summary: This is the story of Hazel Anna Louise Pulitzer.
1. Chapter 1

"Katherine, I don't see why you and Darcy had to walk me to school. I can get along fine." I groaned. My sister, Katherine, and her friend, Darcy, were walking in front of me down the streets of New York. My stiff school uniform was very uncomfortable due to the day's hot humidity. Katherine had taken control of my hair this morning, and she had braided it all the way down my back. Well, it was out of my face. I wish I looked more like my sister even though we had the same auburn hair. Her eyes were so blue that the boys were always swooning, especially Darcy. Mine were a hazel color which fits my name well since it's Hazel Anna Louise Pulitzer. Katherine also fit her body well, walking with grace. I was a total klutz on the other hand. Being a year younger I got all of her hand-me-downs though they had to be taken up. She was a few inches taller than me.

"Hazel," Katherine said looking over her shoulder. "Darcy was kind enough to ask if he could walk you to school and me to work." She smiled at Darcy, who was continually blushing. Katherine seemed so blind. She hadn't even noticed how eager he had been when he offered his arm to her back at the house. We rounded a corner and started towards the school a block away. Just then, the door to the Newsboy Lodgehouse opened. I had always been interested by the newsboys. Every time I snuck out of school or the house, I found myself drawn to this place. It had such a welcoming atmosphere with its candlelit windows and tall oaken doors. The boys weren't hard to look at either. Speaking of them, the crowd of newsboys filed out onto the steps. Instantly, a dark haired kid jumped out in front of us. He bowed formally, but he didn't seem to get far. Another boy had stepped out in front of him. This one was much older, around Katherine's age. He too had the regular dark hair, but different and intriguing eyes.

"Hello miss." he said to Katherine, tipping his hat. His smile seemed sweet. "Can I interest you in the latest headline?" Katherine laughed nervously. Was she blushing?

"The paper's not out yet." She told him. She and Darcy tried to move past him. I didn't feel like moving, looking at the rest of the newsboys in amazement. All I had ever seen of them was the casual one walking past a window. I spotted one in particular with sunkissed blonde hair and bright eyes. That one looked like he was thinking about something.

"I'd be honored to deliver it to you personally." The dark-haired boy insisted. Darcy put a hand against the young man's chest as if to push him away. Out of the corner of my eye, the group tensed. Katherine seemed to notice it too so she laid her hand on Darcy's arm, shaking her head. Darcy dropped his arm. Katherine smiled sweetly at the boy. I knew that type of smile. Uh oh.

"I've got a headline for you." She said slowly. The boy smirked. "Cheeky boy gets nothing for his troubles." The smirk disappeared, and the group of boys started laughing. Katherine and Darcy shoved past the dumbfounded boy. I slowly trailed after them keeping my head down. I didn't walk extremely fast though, listening to the conversation that started up not long after I had passed the steps.

"Back to the bullpen, Kelly! You just struck out!" Someone said. There was more laughter.

"All right. All right. Let's go!" I heard the insistent boy yell. I turned around and watched the boys start down the street. Most of them looked the same, but three had blond hair. They were all of different ages. I picked out the boy who had been thinking earlier. He was walking side by side with the boy that had spoken to Katherine. He was a cripple, moving along with a wooden crutch, but that didn't seem to bother him. He was keeping up with the group easily.

"HAZEL!" Katherine yelled from behind me. I sighed, turned around, and ran after her and Darcy. We arrived at the school in just minutes. Katherine and Darcy, who still had a dumb grin on his face, left me to walk in alone. I looked up at the tall brick building. Putting my head down, I walked up the stairs and through the doors. I had on my backpack, that was filled with all the books I needed, and made my way to my first class. The morning dragged on so slowly that I almost fell asleep. It also didn't help that I had gone out late last night. Around lunchtime, I had had enough of school for one day. Skipping out the back door, I made my way down the street. Ditching my backpack in the usual bush to pick up before heading home, I continued walking down the pavement. Daydreaming about the way Darcy had looked at Katherine, I wasn't watching where I was going and crashed into someone when I turned the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MY GOODNESS!" I squealed as the boy and I tumbled back onto the pavement. I landed on top of him, and he started laughing. "I am so sorry!" I said, struggling to get back up. Our legs were tangled. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment. I finally stood up and offered my hand. "I'm truly sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's all right. I wasn't really paying attention either." the boy said with a took my hand and pulled himself up. Something about him seemed familiar. He had blonde hair and green eyes that immediately drew me in. Green eyes are my weakness.

"Have we met?" I asked. The boy frowned. I noticed he was balancing on one foot.

"I don't believe so." He said shaking his head. "Can you pass me my crutch?" He pointed to the ground beside me. Without a second thought I reached down and picked it up for him. While I passed it over, it dawned on me.

"THIS MORNING!" I yelled in delight. He jumped and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Uh-what?" I laughed.

"This morning in front of the newsboys' lodgehouse?" I asked, but I still got no glimmer of recollection. "Your friend accosted my sister." That got him to remember. He started laughing.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry about that. I don't know what got into Jack. Romeo however does that on a regular basis."

"Well, his name definitely implies that type of behavior. Wait," I paused. "if you are a newsboy, then where are your papers?" I spotted them nearby, scattered and floating in a puddle left from the recent rain fall. I hurried over and plucked them out. All ten of them were completely water-logged. I heard the boy come up behind me so I stood, letting the papers plop back into the water. "I'm sorry." I said turning around. "I'm such a clutz." I remembered that I had a few bills in my pocket and fished them out. I offered them to the boy. He shook his head.

"I can't-" I reached out and grabbed his hand, forcing the few bills into his palm.

"I have more than enough. Please?" He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Thank ya."I swear my cheeks were getting warm again. I let go of his hand with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I better be off. Have a good day." I said quickly, turning around and walking in the other direction.

"Hey! 'old on!" I heard him yell. I slowed down so he could catch up. Man, it's like the crutch is an extension of his leg. He can maneuver it well. He was smiling. "Now, I know that you ain't got nowhere to be." I scoffed playfully.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah 'cause you is still wearing your school uniform and the school aren't out yet. So you's skipping."

"Maybe." He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. " So what's your name?"

"The boys call me Crutchie."

"Crutchie. What happens when you get older? Don't you want a real name? Like Bob or Earl or-"

"Earl?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know! I was just listing off names."

"My name's really Charlie, but Crutchie is good enough for me right now. What's yours?"

"You ready for this? It's a long one." I said with a wink. Crutchie nudged my arm.

"Come on."

"It's Hazel Anna Louise P-Plumber." I stuttered at the end before deciding that telling him my real last name might get me on bad terms with this guy. I kinda liked him.

"Plumber, eh? Geez, that's awful." I punched his shoulder.

"Be nice!" Crutchie laughed and nudged me playfully.

"I'm just jokin'. I like your name. Hazel suits you well." We fell into silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was actually comfortable. "Wanna grab something to eat? I know a place 'round the corner." I nodded.

"Sure." He led me to a quaint little bakery. The smell of fresh baked bread tickled my nose when we went inside. We spotted two blueberry muffins left on the tray. Crutchie however insisted on paying.

"You're the one who gave me this money!" He said when I began to protest. "Let me use it." I laughed. We got the food and went to eat across the street in a small park. Sitting on an empty bench, we ate in silence. I guess it was my turn to speak first.

"Hey Crutchie, what's that building down there?" I asked pointing to a run-down, dark-looking building just down the street. Crutchie's face went pale.

"That's the Refuge, a juvenile jail for kids."

"I'm guessing you've been there." I deducted. He nodded sullenly.

"That place is literally hell on earth. I got thrown in there when I was six. When Jack, who had become a brother to me, tried to get me out, I fell and broke my ankle. My screaming ended up waking up the owner so Jack had to run. The owner beat me, and my ankle never healed right therefore earning me the name Crutchie." By the end of his story, I was almost crying. He had been through so much.

"That's-"

"In the past. It won't do me any good livin' on it. Truthfully I wouldn't be where I am today if that had never happened especially being here talking to a pretty girl like you." I blushed, and Crutchie laughed.

"You ain't too bad yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on." I groaned, trying to open the front door. It often jammed, and I was already running late. Finally I shoved it open and squealed a quiet cheer. My happiness was immediately dulled. Katherine stood in the entryway, arms crossed and facial expression stern. "I know. I'm late. Just give me like five minutes, and I'll be ready to leave." I said shutting the door.

"Where have you been?" Katherine asked. What was up with her tone of voice? I bent down to unlace my boots.

"I had to stay late at the library. There's a report due tomorrow, and i-"

"I know that's not true, Hazel." Uh oh. Truthfully, I had spent the entire afternoon with Crutchie until I remembered the show tonight and had rushed home. I tried to act like I didn't understand.

"It's not?" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I answered a call from your principal." I looked down at the ground. "He told me that you hadn't been to any of your afternoon classes." I groaned and walked past Katherine, heading for the staircase.

"Do we have to talk about this now? We won't make it to the show on time." I said pulling my hair from its braid.

"Yes, we do need to talk about this now. You can't just skip school!" Katherine said as she followed me up the staircase and into my room. "You're lucky I answered and not Mom or Dad." I sighed and pulled open my closet door.

"Thank you. I know that my education is important, but it's so boring!" Katherine laughed. I smiled while sorting through the array of dresses. I pulled out a pretty blue number and put it on.

"I can do your hair if you don't mind." Katherine offered. I shrugged my shoulders and sat before my vanity. Katherine started pinning it up. "So what were you doing today?"

"I was out walking with a newsboy." In the reflection of the mirror, I saw Katherine frown.

"Don't tell me it was that insolent young man from this morning." I laughed and shook my head.

"It wasn't. It was actually his brother."

"Was he cute?" I blushed at the question, and Katherine laughed. She finished putting my hair in a bun. She patted my shoulders. "Come on. Let's go!" We didn't bother with jackets since the night air was still warm. We walked to the theater which was only a few blocks from the house. It was around supper time so we stopped in at a small bakery to grab a snack. Eating our pastries on the rest of the trip, we arrived at the theater just fifteen minutes till show time. Katherine had already gone in the door, and I was following until I heard running behind me. I spotted three boys in the fading sunlight running down the street. They swerved into an alleyway nearby. I stood there for a moment wondering when Katherine called my name. I went inside, and an usher led us to a private box. Katherine was here for work, having to write a review on the performance. I was simply tagging along.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" A tiny man called from center stage. "Please give a warm welcome to Miss Medda Larkin!" The crowd erupted in applause. The song started. Miss Medda was a bigger lady, and her charisma was even larger. The pink gown she wore was absolutely lovely under the lights. I thought I had spotted a kid among the wings, but he had quickly disappeared. Then I saw Jack. It had to be him sitting just off to the right of the stage. Suddenly, the song came to an end. I clapped and looked back to where Jack had been sitting. The seat was empty. I frowned as the next act came on stage. I watched the girls dressed in barely nothing swing their feathered fans. Katherine was writing on her pad of paper, every so often looking up.

"Well, hello there." A voice said from behind us. We spun around in our seats. It's Jack, leaning against the wall. Katherine looked mad.

"Excuse me, but this is a private box."

"Oh, would you like me to close the door?" Jack asked. I stifled a laugh. Katherine rolled her eyes and turned back around. Jack walked over to her and held out his hand. "The name's Jack Kelly."

"Is that what it says on your rap sheet?" Jack laughed, but I still felt sorry for him. I reached out over Katherine and shook his hand.

"I'm Hazel."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you." he said tipping the brim of his hat. I smiled. He leaned over Katherine. "What's this?" he asked, taking the pad of paper from her hands. Katherine leapt to her feet.

"GIVE THAT BACK." She yelled. The show below us stopped abruptly. Everyone was protesting. Miss Medda stormed onstage and pointed at our box.

"Hey!" she yelled. "You got in for free. The least you could do is pay attention!" Katherine had gone red as she took back the paper and sat down. Jack leaned over the balcony.

"Sorry, Miss Medda!" He said laughing. The show started again. Katherine had yet to look up from her lap. I was looking at Jack. He had taken a piece of paper from his back pocket and was sketching on it, sneaking side glances at my sister. I tapped Katherine's leg. When she looked up, I pointed at him. She stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Quiet! There's a show going on." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You are the most impossible boy-" Jack shushed her. "Ever." He winked. Katherine turned around and sat back in her chair. Jack continued to sketch, and I got lost in a daydream. My ears picked up the sound of a door creak. Both Katherine and I turned around. Jack was standing in the doorway. He blew a kiss before leaving. Katherine scoffed and went back to writing. I noticed Jack's paper left on the balcony. I got up and took it. I gasped as I realized what it was. "Don't tell me it is some lovey dovey poem." I shook my head and showed it to her. It was a perfectly drawn profile of her face. She smiled slightly.

"It looks like someone has a crush!" I squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a loud knock on my door. I jumped back into bed, pulling the sheets back up over me. "Come in." I said trying to sound sick. After all that is what I told Mother when she came in earlier. Katherine pushed open the door, stepped in, then closed it behind her. She turned towards me with her arms crossed.

"You can't be serious about going out with him today." She said. I sighed and threw back the covers.

"How'd you know that was my plan?" I asked sitting up. Katherine laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Because I know you, Hazel. Mother has acquired me to stay here and watch you since you told her that you were ill. You obviously aren't so why should I stay or even better why you should stay."

"Katherine, I promise I'll be back to school tomorrow," When Katherine looked like she was about to argue, I continued on. "for the whole day. I just want to see what it's like out there for them." Katherine studied my expression then sighed.

"You promise?" she asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Fine. I'll cover for you." Katherine got up to leave.

"Wait!" I said getting up. She turned back towards me. "Will you help me decide what to wear?" Katherine laughed.

"All right." The two of us began to sort through all my summer clothing. I wanted to blend in or at least try to. Our search came up empty. We sat for a minute thinking hard when I remembered with Mother's work clothes. When Mom goes around the house to clean, she wears a set of comfortable work clothes that should never wear outside the house. I sent Katherine out to grab them from the bedroom. She brought them back quickly, and I changed. They fit wonderfully. The outfit would definitely help me blend in with its short brown pants and light pink button down shirt. Katherine sat me down and braided my hair into two french braids. I stayed quiet, listening to Mom clang around in the kitchen below. She usually stayed home, but today she had a meeting downtown. She should have left by now. It was around six thirty in the morning, and I was already hungry.

"Katherine, you distract Mom while I climb down the fire escape." I said once she had finished my hair. She sighed.

"Fine." I got up and laced up my boots. After yanking the window open, I climbed out.

"See you later!" I said with a wave of my hand and closed the window. I started the trek down the ladders and landings. Dad was already at work. It seemed like he was there all the time. When I got to the kitchen window, I watched while Katherine started talking to Mom. When her back was turned, I sped past and out into the street. I stopped at a small bakery to grab breakfast before making my way to The World's distribution office. The courtyard was filled with boys waiting for the papers to come out. I easily spotted Crutchie and walked over. He was in the midst of four other boys. All of them looked older than me. Only one had Crutchie's blonde hair and also had a cigar hanging from his mouth. Can I just say ew? Another was darker skinned, built like a steel worker. The last boy was my height, but thin and lanky. They all were laughing when I came over. "Hiya, Crutchie." I said shyly. He had a look of confusion on his face then he recognized me.

"Hazel! What're ya doin' here?" He asked with a smile.

"I was hoping to tag along with you today."

"Ain't you got school?"

"Yeah, but it can wait. It's not like it's going anywhere." The light haired boy laughed.

"I like you. I'm Race, Crutchie's partner for the day." he said.

"Hazel Plumber." We shook hands.

"Welcome to the team."

"Thank you."

"Hazel, this is Mush and Albert." Crutchie said introducing me to the other boys. They were both sweet, but had a tinge of mischief in their eyes.

"How'd you two meet?" Race asked.

"We literally ran into each other." Crutchie said, deciding to tell the story. By the end all of the boys were in stitches.

"That's why you came back acting like you had won the jackpot." The dark boy said. My jaw dropped, and I looked at Crutchie.

"You didn't!" I exclaimed. Crutchie was blushing now.

"He was like a bloomin' peacock, waving those bills around!" Race told me. I laughed while Crutchie pushed Race playfully.

"I didn't act like that!" he said. Race couldn't stop laughing.

"You guys got laughing gas or something? Who's this?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around, and it was Jack.

"We met last night?" I said. Jack smiled.

"It's Hazel, right?" I nodded with a grin. "Where's your sister?" _Of course, he would ask about her first. _

"Back at the house covering for me."

"Youse skipping?" he asked with a wink. Two boys came running up, one much younger than the other.

"The pape out yet?" The oldest asked. It took me a second, but I recognized him.

"Davey?" I asked. He turned towards me and smiled.

"Hazel!" We laughed and hugged. The rest of the boys seemed confused so I explained how we knew each other.

"We used to go to school together." We went to the same high school back before Davey's dad got hurt. That's when he was pulled out of school. I turned back to Davey. "I'm so sorry to hear that your father lost his job. Is he doing all right?" Davey nodded. "And your mom and Sarah?" Davey laughed.

"They're all fine."

"Davveeyyyyy!" The little boy said dragging out his name. I bent over to his height.

"You must be Les. Davey has told me a lot about you." I said. He grinned.

"Really?" He asked looking up at his brother, who nodded.

"Yup. Les, this is Hazel P-"

"Plumber!" I said quickly. Davey frowned as our eyes met.

"Plumber. Sarah, her, and I took advanced classes at school together." A bell rang through the yard.

"PAPES FOR THE NEWSIES!" A man yelled. The boys began to line up, but Davey took me off to the side.

"Why did you say your last name was Plumber?" He asked. I sighed.

"I figure if I tell these guys that my last name was Pulitzer, they'll toss me out onto the street. After all my father is their and your employer. I like these guys." I said and knew I was blushing. Davey laughed and patted my shoulder.

"All right. I'll play along, but be careful out there. Being friends with these guys could put a target on your back."


	5. Chapter 5

The night was quiet. I was comfortably resting out on the fire escape's balcony, watching the stars glitter above me. The events of yesterday still spun in my mind. I had spent all day with the boys. Race was just as nice as Crutchie, and I could tell that the two had an amazing friendship. They even let me sell a few papers. I found it really challenging, but I finally passed them on to others. I definitely felt like I had accomplished something. We grabbed something for dinner. It was not enough for my stomach, but more than what the boys could have eaten. By the time I snuck back into my bedroom around seven 'o clock, I was thoroughly exhausted. I dropped onto my bed and immediately fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, I had to tell my mother that I was sick again. This time I really was. I had contracted an awful head cold that kept me in bed for most of the day. Katherine stayed in and helped me with missed assignments from school. She must've gotten annoyed with me since all I did was talk about Crutchie or Charlie as I now called him. The fever that had surfaced just an hour had forced me to climb out my window to the clean air. Even if I was wrapped in a thick blanket, I still felt cold.

"Hiya, Hazel!" Someone said off to my right. I jumped and clutched my heart in shock. I turned and found Charlie halfway up the latter.

"Goodness, Charlie! You startled me. How'd you get up here?" I asked as he pulled himself up to sit beside me.

"I may be a cripple, but I ain't handicapped enough not to climb ladders." I laughed quietly even though my window was closed and my family downstairs.

"Should I be scared that you know where I live? I don't think I ever told you."

"Don't get mad, but Jack told me." Charlie said murmuring under his breath. I frowned.

"How does Jack know?"

"He might've followed you and your sister home after the show a couple nights ago."

"Oh, that's creepy." Charlie laughed, shaking his head.

"I swear he did it out of a good heart. He just wanted to make sure you two got home safely."

"Well, thank him for me." Charlie nodded. "So what are you doing here?" It was close to eleven at night, and the streets got dangerous once the sun went down.

"I stopped by your school earlier to see if you wanted to come see this park with me, but when you never came out, I got worried.

"I fell ill after yesterday." I explained to him. He frowned.

"That ain't what's bothering you." I sighed and looked down at my knees.

"I really like you, Charlie. You always make me smile, and I'm happy every time I am with you."

"I like you too, Hazel." He said with a smile and tried to take my hand. I pulled it back.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't been entirely truthful with you." I took a deep breath and finally looked at him. "My last name isn't Plumber. It's Pulitzer." Charlie's jaw dropped.

"You mean-"

"Joseph Pulitzer is my father." Charlie burst out laughing, which confused me. "You aren't mad?" Charlie shook his head.

"I thought is was gonna be worse than that. A name's just a name, ain't it? I wouldn't be telling Jack or any of the other newsboys just yet." He told me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I figured." Yesterday, the boys had started talking not so nice things about my father.

"I'm sorry about them." Charlie said, remembering what had gone down too. I brushed it off.

"It's all right."

"No, it ain't. That was your father."

"I sometimes wish he wasn't." I said under my breath. Charlie looked at me, confused, so I had to explain. "He's never been around. He leaves for work before I wake up and gets home 'round dinner. He'll eat with us then disappear into his office till I go to bed."

"I guess I didn't - well, I guess I can see him being like that. What about your mum? She around?" I smiled.

"Oh, she's absolutely lovely and an amazing cook. You have to try her casserole." I remembered something that Katherine had told me. "I have an idea!" I said excitedly.

"Okay?" Charlie said slowly,and I laughed.

"Why don't you join me and her for dinner tomorrow night? My sister's going to be gone, and Father's got a previous engagement." Charlie shook his head much to my dismay.

"I couldn't intrude on youse like that!"

"You aren't intruding. You're being invited." He laughed.

"All right. I'll be there at six. Now, you better get to bed if you want to get better." I found myself giving him a hug.

"See you tomorrow. Oh! Tell Jack that if he keeps stalking my sister, she definitely won't be talking to him for quite a while."


	6. Chapter 6

**please review**

"Do I look okay?" I asked walking into the kitchen. Mom looked up as she pulled open the oven. I spun around once, showing off my plain baby blue dress. Since Katherine had been gone all day, I had to do my own hair so I just pulled it up with a ribbon that matched the dress's fabric. Mom smiled, slipping on oven mittons.

"My, this must be quite the young man." She laughed and leaned down to take the casserole out.

"Is it too much?" I must have sound anxious because once Mom had placed the dinner on the counter, she came over and hugged me.

"You look beautiful." She said in my ear. "I do not on the other hand." Pulling off her apron, she hung back on its hook. "I'm going to go freshen up, and you listen for the door." She kissed my cheek and left the room. I leaned back against the counter, twiddling my fingers nervously. In less than five minutes, the clock stroke six. There was a knock on the front door. I took a deep breath and made my way to the door. I pulled it open. Crutchie stood just outside the frame, smiling. He looked more put together than any other time I had seen him. His clothes were clean, and his blond hair shown like gold in the fading light.

"Wow, you clean up nicely." I exclaimed.

"I could say the same about you." He said walking in. I punched his arm lightly. I shut the door behind him and lead him out of the entryway. He started looking around in shock. "Dang, you guys live in a hotel." I laughed.

We didn't live in a hotel for the record. We were residing in a renovated brick townhouse that was held together by my mother's cleaning. We moved here when my father's company pretty much turned him into a millionaire. Once you exited the entryway, you were greeted by a lavish marble stair case and crystal chandelier. Because we have the money, there were three indoor toilets and all electric lights. It was probably much more than what Crutchie was used to. I heard the clatter of Mom's heels as she came around the corner.

"Did I hear the-" she started to ask, but trailed off when she noticed Crutchie standing beside me. She hurried over. "Hello! I'm Mrs. Pulitzer, but you can call me Maggie if you wish. Welcome to our home." She told him as they shook hands.

"Thank you ma'am." Crutchie said politely. "My name is Charlie Morris, but most people I know call me Crutchie with the exception of Hazel." Mom smiled.

"Well, Charlie if you don't mind, I'm sure Hazel could use some help setting the table." Crutchie nodded. Mom went back into the kitchen. I lead Crutchie to the dining room where we started to set out the plates and silverware. I laughed at one point, watching him put down a plate very carefully.

"You don't have to do that. It's not glass or fine china." I told him. He looked up at me.

"Oh." he said blushing slightly. We started laughing. At that point my mother came in with the hot plate and placed it on the table. We sat down, Crutchie sitting beside me. We said the grace then started eating.

"Charlie, you're the first boy Hazel has ever brought home." Mom said.

"I am?" He asked turning towards me. I looked down at my food, cheeks flaming. My mother laughed.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Well, I'm a newsboys so I was out selling my papers when Hazel crashed into me. She ended up ruining my papers."

"Hazel!" I looked up.

"I paid him back." I explained. Crutchie continued.

"She did, very kindly giving me more than enough. I chased after her and convinced her to get something to eat with me."

"Hazel, why didn't you tell me that story?" Mom asked. "It's so sweet." I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said gulping down my food and decided to change the subject. "Katherine and I have met Charlie's brother, Jack. He was the one that drew that portrait of Katherine."

"Charlie, you must tell him he's very talented." Mom said nicely. " Are you blood-related or-?"

"No, Jack's the one that took me off the streets when I was younger. He's been looking out for me ever since." Crutchie explained.

"That was so brave of him, an orphan taking in a boy to look after. Pardon my asking, but what happened to your parents?" I didn't even know this story. I figured it was a delicate subject, but the questions didn't seem to bother Crutchie.

"They got the fever when I was six. I had gotten it when I was younger, and you can't get it again after the first time. They passed one after the other. I decided to go out on the street instead of going to the awful orphanage. Jack found me two years later in the juvenile jail and busted me out." Mom choked on her food.

"You went to jail?" She asked between bouts of coughing. I stifled a grin. Crutchie looked alarmed.

"No, it wasn't anything bad!" He said frantically waving his hand. Mom seemed to pull herself together.

"I thought people went to jail because they killed someone." She said. Crutchie stared laughing.

"No, ma'am. I got caught stealing some bread from a person's window sill."

"Oh, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." She laughing lightheartedly. Crutchie smiled.

"Yeah, it was the second time that I went in for killing a man." The look on my mother's face almost made me spew my food out onto the table. I started laughing extremely hard, and Crutchie joined me. After a moment, my mother realized that it was joke and laughed as well.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" The rest of night flew by, and before I knew it Crutchie and I were hugging goodbye.

"Since tomorrow is the weekend, wanna come out with us?" I nodded shyly and kissed his cheek.

"See you then."


	7. Author Note

This upcoming week I am VERY busy so don't expect an update. I might do it iver the weekend but I have some writers block right now. 


End file.
